A Love Story of an Otaku
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Rin, an otaku and a geek at the same time. She LOVES her favorite comic character like there's no tomorrow, making her friends worried about her future. But when Len, a transfer student, moved to her class, she fell in love with him at first sight. But suddenly, she regrets it. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**DUN DUN DUN! I make a new story so suddenly! *Insert evil laugh***

**I will write this story, accepts many reviews, then I will dominate MUAHAHAHAHA! Ehem, sorry, I went insane because, well, I'm hungry...**

**Anyways~ This is a story of an Otaku, just like us, and a guy suddenly has an eye for her :3 I wish that happens to me!**

**Rin: In your dreams~**

**Len: Yeah, who likes flat-chested girls.**

**Rin and me: *Glare* You want us to shove down the bananas to your throat, then tied you, and then throw you to the river.**

**Len: That's against the law!**

**Rin: We will make sure that the cops trust us that you committed suicide.**

**NICE RIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids *Insert sad face DUH*  
**

**Warning: So uh, I am SO sorry for rewriting the chapter 'cause it was outta Plot, I am so sorry for the sudden.**

**Special thanks to: ZanyANimeGirl, YellowMischief, cristal12297, Little Kagamine Love, and B.L, for review, I'm touched :')  
**

**And for the followers: kyurikochan, cristal12297, akatsuki0506, TeamKagamine, and Little Kagamine Love.**

**And for the favoriters (Yes, favoriters is a WORD, 'cause I'm awesome): cristal12297, akatsuki0506, and Little Kagamine Love.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH WHO READS THIS FIC!And I promise that I will update chapter 2 ASAP!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

Hei! My name's Kagami Rin. An ordinary 14 years old teenage girl. I attended Haruki Middle School, class 2-C. I have shoulder-length honey blonde hair, with white clips and big white bow on my head. I have a pair of azure eyes and pail skin. I wear big reading glass, since I'm minus thanks for reading.

My BFFs are Megurine Twins, Luka and IA. They are 1 year older than me. Luka has a waist-length pink hair, a pair of refreshing blue eyes (I guess?), and a body that a middle schooler doesn't have. IA has a very extraordinary long baby pink hair, a pair of sky blue eyes (maybe), she's a bit kind ofshy type, but when she's around us, she goes happy go lucky.

Unfortunately, they're my seniors, Luka has class 3-A, while IA has 3-B, making me a loner in my class, but who cares!? The girls said that I'm different from them, well yeah, like I will have meni-pedi, go to the spa or salon, shopping clothes, fashionable, talk about top popstar or Idols or someone famous, gossiping, Lovey Dovey with their lovers? NEVER happens to me. Well, apparently, I AM different from other girls, even my BFFs agree, I thought they're my friends and yet they betrayed me?! Heck, like I will stop my obsession to comics, animes, and action figures? Let me get this straight, the girls said that I'm different from other girls, 'cause I have weird hobbies not like other girls should have. Like your my boss, so you can boss me around to change my hobbies? Well bhu-hu for you, I LOVE my hobbies, and never, I repeat NEVER change my hobbies. Maybe I'm a bit weird, but actually, I am proud to be an otaku. Ya' hear me!

OTAKU!

**~Chapter 1~ **

"Awww, Jun-sama~"

"Let go that nasty face of yours!"

"OUCH!"I whined, rubbing my head in pain 'cause **_somebody_** hit my head, "Gee, what nasty face are you talking about Luka?"I groaned as I put my comic down and looked at my pinkette friend, Luka. We both were resting on the rooftop before the school starts. I was reading comics and Luka was complaining about it, but I didn't listen to her; which making her hit me back then. I mean, was I wrong to have these kind of hobbies? Yes? Oh crap.

"Pay attention to the one who speaks to you."Luka scolded with her usual cold tone, I just rolled my eyes ignoring her glaring at me, she sighed, "Rin, why are you the only one who isn't normal?"complained, well complain all you want, but that will never changes the fact.

"Talk about normal~ I am normal, it's just my chest is flat as a-"

"I didn't mean that even if it's true, what I mean is your obsession to you know what I mean."she tried to explain. Luka is the motherly type in our group, IA is almost a yandere. ALMOST. And I'm the Otaku, yet they complained about that. What do they want anyway? I never complained about their hobbies like Luka eats her tuna sandwich; which I didn't know that exist, and IA who is overprotective to her friends making her a yandere. "What's wrong about me anyway?"I asked not glancing away from my comic.

"EVERYTHING!"Luka exclaimed with IA, wait what? IA was there? when?

"You have to stop all of... This."Luka pointed at me with concern eyes.

I rose an eyebrow, "You point all over me."I complained.

"Exactly."Luka corrected while winked, "You must stop it or you will be a social outcast." IA just nodded in agreement.

I shrugged, "I already AM a social outcast, _for your information~_" Luka slapped her forehead, IA sighed, I rolled my eyes again, "Face it guys, it's my destiny-"

"And destiny CAN change."IA continued my sentence, IA took a seat next to Luka, then looked at me, "Stop with your childish hobbies, and go with what teens have as a hobby." I glared her finally taking my eyes off from the comic, "What? I'm just saying the truth."

"Truth my foot. Truth is so mean to me."I grumbled, looking back at my comic. Ooo~ my favorite part, where Jun-sama and Mika make up, they're such a cute couple~ I can't help it but to 'Awww'ed at that scene, ignoring the twins rose their eyebrows. Shoujo comics are the best after all, it's so cute, full with romance, even making my heart racing when I read the romance scene. I looked at Jun-sama, my favorite character in this comic. He's so hot with that ponytail, though his friends always mocking he's a shota, I don't care though, as long as he hot as ever. "I wish I have a sweet love life like in comics." **THAT** accidentally slipped out of my mouth.

Then something pulled my comic suddenly, and saw Luka eyed the comic, "So, this is Jun-sama you always talking about."Luka said.

I nodded, "Isn't he dreamy? I mean look at him, it's rare to find someone like him" IA and Luka glanced at me, wanting me to continue, "I like him 'cause his nice, smart, charming, let say he's PERFECT."I melted in blush, I can't take it any longer, he don't have any charm limits after all~

"Say,"IA called making me back to normal again, "Is there someone you like, Rin?"

"No."I said bluntly, they shocked, "Never think that long enough."I laughed nervously. Yes, I never had any puppy love, or true love before, 'cause Jun-sama already stole my heart though he already had Mika.

"Seriously, you're not normal after all."Luka complimented.

"You never like blushed to someone?"IA asked, I shook, well, actually, there is, and that's Jun-sama~ I wish that there is someone like Jun-sama. What am I talking about? There's no one compare to him... right?

_**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!** _

The bell rang making us jumped.

"The school is starting now. Bye Luka, bye IA, see ya' at lunch, maybe?"I said, running while holding my comic that I wrapped with a paper that says 'History' so no teacher notice, brilliant idea, isn't it?

I ran in an empty hallway, meaning that the class already started, meaning that I will get detention from Hiyama-sensei. Curse you school and your ringing bell.

I ran while gasping for air, until I arrived at my class, "Sorry, I'm late-" My words cut when I stopped as I saw a blonde haired boy with his ponytail, he has a pair of azure eyes, like mine exactly, standing in front of the class, my eyes widen as I saw who I just saw with my OWN FRIGGIN' eyes! I can't believe what I just saw! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, GOD!

_'Jun-sama?!'_

Wait a second, I'd never seen him at my class, am I in a wrong class? I take a step backwards and looked at the board sign outside, '2-C'. It is my class, and who is this hot- I mean guy?

"Ahem," Oh crap, "Kagami-san, could you please take your seat and stop staring at our new classmate." I can heard giggles from the girls as Hiyama-sensei demanded me.

"Eh, oh, ah, y-yes, sensei..."I stuttered as I lowered my head down to the ground and pushing my glasses up my nose, walking awkwardly to my seat. Still blushing 'cause I noticed that I kept my eyes on the blonde boy. I've never seen someone that hot before. He's almost like Jun-sama. ALMOST. Don't think that I'm falling for him 'cause he looks like Jun-sama.

"So," Hiyama-sensei brake the silence, thanks a lot, "Could you please introduce yourself?" the blonde boy nodded and looked straight to everyone.

"Good morning."he greeted with his husky vo- SNAP OUT OF IT RIN AND PAY ATTENTION! When did I obey Luka's order? "My name is Kagamine Len, nice to meet you. I hope we can get along." Oh my, even his smile can rival Jun-sama's~ I can felt the girls staring at him and drooling over him, ok, that is SO ew.

"Good, so your seat will be next to Sukone-san. Sukone-san, could you rise your hand, please?"Hiyama-sensei asked, as a silver haired girl -that had star in her eyes- rose her hand . Oh shit, Kagamine-san will be crazy if he sits next to that Sukone Tei girl, she's a freaking yandere like IA. She will like, I don't know, force you to be hers like she did to that senior last month. On the bright side, he'll sit behind me. Oh man, I can't concentrate if he's behind me, oh please God. I know that he will stare to the blackboard, but what if his eyes accidentally fall to me?! Like in those sweet Shoujo comics!

Then out of no where, my eyes and Len's met, he smiled at me, I repeat, smiled to ONLY me. Oh,my blood is heating... He then walked passed me, then sat to his seat. I knew that right now Sukone-san is clinging on him, that slut.

"Hei~ my name's Sukone Tei~"she beamed, all I can do was quiet on my seat, and glaring daggers at her, but looked like she didn't notice 'cause of my glasses, good, 'cause I still want to live. Len just gave her a smile, and said 'nice to meet you.' Owh, I hoped that he said that to me too, well, I wanted to be his friend, he looked nice. A LOT. Like Jun-sama, but I'm not falling for him, remember that, 'cause my Heart is in Jun-sama's heart... I don't know if it's romantic or gross...

"Ok, quiet class! We will start the first subject."Hiyama-sensei declared as the class started, "Oh, and by the way, the name's Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine-san."He added, Kagamine-san nodded, how innocent was he. I just want squeeze him!

* * *

**RECESS! The most amazing subjet in school beside Lunch time  
**

"Hey, Kagamine-san, where do you come from?"

"I love your eyes."

"You are so cool."

"Why do you move here? It's not like I don't mind."

Questions started to attack Kagamine-san suddenly when Hiyama-sensei went out of class. The girls surrounded him as if his a famous Idol, even the girls from the next room were here, could he get any popular? Len just bluntly answering their questions with a smile -making the girls almost fainted because of a deathly nosebleed-, all I can do was eavesdropping while pretending to read my comic, like what are his hobbies? favorite color? etc. etc.

"I never know that you can read books upside down."I flinched when I heard a voice calling me. I looked who it was, and it was IA! *Inserts squealing face*. Then I noticed that my comic was upside down, I blushed at that and fixed it with my face still red because of an embarrassment. IA noticed it then grinned _**deviously**_ -bad feelings 'bout this...-, "What are you thinking about~?"

"Er-um... I'm-I'm thinking about Jun-sama?"I lied-stuttered, hoping that she'll buy it.

She giggled _**deviously**_ again, "Like I will fall for that. You're not falling for that dude behind you, right?" I flushed suddenly- wait what? making her eyes widen in disbelief, I gulped. Please dear God, I'll be a good girl next time, and I won't steal Rinto's oranges again, or his orange cake, or his- "W-what? So is it true? You like him?"she beamed.

Like in comics, my eyes were spinning around, I blushed madly, "N-no! I-I don't like him. I don't l-like him jus-just because he looks a lot like Jun-sama..."

I'm such an idiot, kill me now. /shot

IA just gave a sly grinned to me. My, she's good... "You're a bad liar, Rinny. And I'm too smart enough to fall easily like you were thinking-"

_**REALLY**_ good.

"You DO like-"

"Can we talk about this outside!"I interrupted as I closed IA's mouth then pulled her out of my class quickly ignoring my red face and everyone staring, I had never this embarrass before, well except when I was drooling when I read a comic, yep, that was embarrassing enough, but not much like THIS! "Co-could you please stop that..."I mumbled-pleaded.

IA smiled at me again, _**deviously**_, "D'awww, you are so cute, Rinny-boo. Finally, something that interest you more than animes and comics."she chirped, I just 'shh'ed her, but she was kept on talking, good thing no one was here. "Rinny~ You're in love~"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Your in denial now~"

"Am not!"

"AM TO!"

IA just pinched my cheek, then dark auras surrounding her, "Trust me Rin. You're in LOVE."

_'DON'T SMILE WHEN THERE ARE DARK AURAS!'_

"Oh I forgot!" IA stopped pinching me, then slapped her forehead like Luka "I have a student council meeting. See ya' Rin! And I remind you! You're in LOVE."she said as she dashed away.

I was just looking at her dashing away while sweat-dropped.

_"You're in LOVE." _her sentence echoed in my head.

God, if it's true. Do I really love Kagamine-san? Of course I know that I was blushing like hell, but is it really true? 'Cause I never felt like this before, except for Jun-sama. Now that I remind myself, Jun sama...

Kagamine-san IS surely looked a lot like Jun-sama. He's nice, charming, smart, almost perfect like Jun-sama. A guy like Jun-sama is my type a lot. And I thought it was rare to find a guy like that, but there, I found one. It was just easy like in Shoujo mangas. It was TOO mainstream like mangas too! Like I'm the main player here **(A/N: Got that right!)** Oh Gosh, this was what I REALLY wanted for a very long time! To have a love life like in Shoujo Mangas. Was this a gift from God 'cause I was being a good girl by giving Rinto my orange? I can't believe it was granted! I thought that won't never happen to an ugly plain girl like me... BUT NOW'S DIFFERENT!

GOD! I am now making him officially my first love! Wait for me, Jun-sa- I mean KAGAMINE-SAN!

* * *

**~Time Skip, AFTER SCHOOL~ **

"Class is over, be careful on your way."and Luna-sensei just went out of class. The students were just cheering 'cause the school ended. I was just there, keep quiet, packing my books. When I was done, I noticed that no one was here, even Kagamine-san. I sighed because of that. I put my things on my bag with a lonely feeling, this always happen to me. Luka and IA can't wait me 'cause they had a family reunion or something. Then I my eyes locked at Kagamine-san's desk, his image was there, sitting while smiling. I can't stand, but to smile until the image faded away. I must be look like a weirdo 'cause smiling to no one. I sighed, grabbed my bag, then walked away from my class.

Today, I walked alone to my house like usual or not, so I just humming my favorite theme song from my favorite anime. If I'm dating Kagamine-san, I repeat, **IF**, I will never walk alone like this again. I will walk with him, hand to hand like lovers do. I can't stop imagining things what will I do if I'm dating Kagamine-san. Walking hand to hand, couple t-shirt, hugging, then we stared one another, our faces lean closer, eyes closing, then we kis-

"Hello?" I snapped out when a voice disturbing me, I hid suddenly and found KAGAMINE-SAN on the phone, "School's fine... Yeah, I know..." Who is he talking to? I'm curious, don't tell me he already has a girlfriend, my life will ruin if it's true! "Yeah, annoying like there's no tomorrow those girls."

...

My, I need to clean my ears cleaner.

"They kept clinging and beaming bullshit to me. They're sluts."

...

More cleaner, 'cause I kept hearing bad words from him.

"Ugh, _**girls**_. They're just a bunch of whores who want to take the male's attention. Good think I'm not interest in them."he chuckled like IA, _**deviously**_.

OH. MY. GOD. IS HE GAY?!

"I'm not gay, idiot. I just don't like girls."

What a _**GOOD**_ excuse- Wait, how did he answer my question? Oh no, he was talking to his friend or someone on his phone, thank goodness...

"Why just they dissappear from this world so the world will be peace and quiet without Girls destroying it." and he kept on and on and on complaining about us, _**GIRLS**_. I just kept standing there like a statue behind a pole quietly so he didn't notice.

Why was I stalking him?

**A Few Minutes Later~**

Gosh I can't believe he had been talking more than 5 minutes, my legs were already weakening like jelly. And it's already... HECK! 4.30 pm, I had been standing 15 minutes?! Good thing Mom and Dad weren't around this time, they always late at work. I was staring -coughstalkingcough- him until he ended his call, closed flipped his phone (Like mine, it's a flip? phone, I don't know...), and put it in his pocket. Finally, took him long enough. All I heard was about him mocking girlsand it was sickening. Owh I maybe had a short-temper... but I kept it safe and sound so I won't murder him. I mean _**COME ON~**_ He kept mocking us 'Sluts', 'Whores', 'Piece of crap', 'Wanna-bes' etc. etc. You can't stand like a statue and do nothing right? But I can. 'Cause I don't want to make any trouble with someone like him, he can be a yandere. He will be a good dangerous scary couple with Sukone, and NO, I don't want IA to be with him, over my death body! I don't want one of my BFFs be with that JERK!

YES! I just call him a 'Jerk'! And you know what? I can't even believe that I make him my first love! That's it, I won't fall for someone else except Jun-sama. Boys are the WORST! Except Jun-sama.

I pushed my glasses to my eyes again to see it clearly, he kept standing there, _'What is he up to know?'_

So he was like, I don't know, had a split personality I guess? Or was that his REAL personality and the kindness was just a mask like in those Shoujo Mangas? There were mangas telling story like that, it was kinda fun, but in reality, it was WORSE! WORSE I tell you! AND THIS WAS THE EXAMPLE! I hope thatguy will be going to Hell while screaming for help to GIRLS, and they won't help him 'cause they can't do anything to someone -something- that hated them. And then there will be GAYS waiting for him under him, pulling him down, then the gays start to-

"I saw you." I flinched when he suddenly said that to... who? "I know you were there." Oh, it was me... I quickly hid myself hoping that he made a mistake but now's the God isn't help me, FML. "No need to be hiding, Glasses Nerd, I know all along you were there."

He's **GOOD.**

I gulped then shivered and stuttering behind the pole, didn't want to go away from my hiding spot.

_'Please help me God, please help me God, please help me God'_ and I kept praying, but sadly, it wasn't granted...

He was already in front of me, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdropping. It was just a coincidence that I met you here, and you were t-talking to yo-your phone, and I was just c-curious 'cause you were m-mocking us- HMPFT?!"

He closed my mouth making me stopped in mid-sentence. _'I'M SCAAAAARED HE'S SCARY LIKE SUKONE AND IA!'_ I screamed in my head while tears were in my eyes, maybe he didn't notice because of these glasses. Great. I kept shivering while he pinned me at the pole while his left hand holding my arm, and right hand covering my mouth. I kept imagining scary things that he will do to me 'cause eavesdropping. What will happen to me? Will he cut off my future? I don't want to leave Mom, Dad, IA and Luka. And I don't want to be dead because of him too. _'Oh GOD!'_

"Glasses Nerd,"

_'Seriously, no need to call me that, 'cause it's a weird combination in my opinion. I have a name! And it's a GOOD name 'cause Mom and Dad who gave me the name!' _

"Now you know my secret. 'Cause you know it, I will make you shut it." Like IA, he smiled when he was threatening with dark auras surrounding. Why are Yandere people are so damn weird yet scary? "Will you keep my secret, Glasses Girl? I guarantee that you'll be safe if you shut it."

_'And if I done, bad things will happen to me?'_ I wish I can say that, but I can't because of his big freakin' hand on my mouth!

"But it looks like I won't make you,"

Now that was weird-

"'Cause no one won't believe ugly girls anyway."he teased. My eyes twitched, but he didn't notice because you know what covering my eyes,"So, I'll let you go."he said. He uncovered my mouth with a devious smirk on his face, I just kept quiet. He noticed that I didn't respond anything, he grinned, "What? Cat got your tongue, Glasses Girl? Puh-lease, Girls are so pathetic-"

He stopped talking with a red mark on his left cheek, and my right hand was stinging in pain, but I didn't care. There you go, I SLAPPED HIM. HARSH. I can't believe I slapped a BOY for the first time, I must celebrate it- wait, now's not the time.

"YOU JERK!"I screamed at him, "GO TO HELL, COLD-HEARTED JERK!"I screamed again.

He was quiet for a while, then grinned, "You have guts, Glasses Girl."

"And you're a coward, Jerkpit." Yes, Jerkpit, I called him Jerkpit, 'cause he was a Jerk that must go down to a pit. Shortly, 'Jerkpit'.

He rose and eyebrow, "And why's that?"

I gritted my teeth, I hate that face! "'Cause you're hiding your true self from others 'cause you're scared!" Um... That made no sense right?

He was quiet for a while, then burst in laugh, I just stared him weirdly, "Hah...haha... You're so full of yourself. Who said that I'm scared?"he said between his laugh.

"So why don't you go there and meet them with your REAL personality, Mr. I'm-not-scared-to-reveal-my-true-slef."I lacked.

He was breathing for air because of the laughter, "Can't do, Ms. Glasses-Nerd-That-full-of-herself. It will ruin my image, thank you very much."he breathed.

"So you're just doing it for a good impression?!"

"Bingo~"

"Two-faced JERK!"

"Ugly Weird Glasses Nerd!"

"I AM NOT UGLY!"

"AM TO!"

"AM NOT!"

"PROVE IT!"

I stopped. what will I do? I had an ugly face in my opinion, Luka and IA nor everyone, except my parents, ever see my face. I always looked at myself at the mirror -coughI'mnotanarcissistcough- and I just frowned at it, I have a plain face in my opinion, that's why I hate showing my face, and I'm wearing REAL glasses 'cause I'm REALLY minus. Not because like those in Shoujo Mangas who the girls always covered their faces with fake glasses just because their not full of herself.

Oh yeah, back to Kagamine-san, I forgot about him.

I took my gaze away from him with cold sweats because I was nervous, "I-I don't think s-so..."I muttered.

He chuckled **deviously**, "What? Scared that I was right?"

"Heck no... It's just... forget about it, I want to go home..."I answered.

"Hm, so stubborn."he said, "Not admitting that she already lost to me-"

"I don't lost to you or anyone, Kagamine-san. As if!"I spat, well no... but still! "And I am not ugly, for your information."

"Then prove it."

I froze, oh God, this will be not good at all. NOT GOOD.

"Umm, m-maybe next t-time?"

"What? So you can get away with that, I don't think so."

He's **REALLY** good.

"I-uh-um-gah-"

"What's your name?"he asked suddenly.

I looked around for help, but no one was there FML, "I-it's none of your concern-"

"You want me to rip those glasses-"

"It's Kagami Rin, sir."I answered quickly, "Now, can I go home?"

He nodded, then smirk, "Now you can, Rin."

What a -sorry for the language- an ass. I will get my revenge! And he called me with my little name without **MY** permission! Ugh, I am **SO** not making him my first love again!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1, please R&R if you want to know what happens next~ and sorry for the sudden changes :'(  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: Hello, folks and readers! **

**Vocaloids: *Waved at the readers***

**Rin: In this chappie, Yucchan can't narrate the story 'cause "Things" happen to her.**

**Me : *Walked dizzily* P-please, r-run away while you- *Rolled by a road roller***

**Rin: That hold her for a while... ANYWAYS! I'll narrate the story for you guys! Have fun reading it!  
RIN'S NARRATING STARTS NOOOOOWWWWW!**

**...**

**...**

**~Chapter 2~**

I slid the door open to my class - 2-C - and entered it while reading my comic that I covered it with MATH cover. I know I looked like a nerd, but actually I'm NOT.

What happened yesterday?

Well, you know~... somethings...? Well, maybe not somethings, but... Umm, it's hard to describe, so... yeah... uh-huh... Actually, "things" happened yesterday. Like when I heard -*cough*eavesdrope*cough*- Kagamine-san talked to his phone while mocking, taunting the girls. IT'S. SICKENING. Well, I was the one who discovered it, but how about the others? Should I warn them? Should I tell 'em?

* * *

_"'Cause no one believes ugly girls anyway."_

* * *

I frowned when I heard his voice echoed in my head. I'm not ugly, not pretty either. I hate people who judge people with their looks. LOW LIFE, I say. I blinked my eyes and slapped my face MENTALLY. I continued reading my comic and it was where Jun-sama and Mika fight just because a misunderstanding. I hate misunderstanding. Like when your lover was kissed by your rival, and you thought it was your lover who kissed, and THAT can ruin your relationship. Yup, that always happen in fanfics, mangas, animes, drama movies, chick flicks, etc. etc.

ANYWHOO~

When I walked to my seat, I bumped something. And it hits my nose.

"Ow..."I groaned, rubbing my nose and fixing my glasses. "Stupid thing that stand in my way..."I cursed under my breath.

I looked up and found the thing that I hate and I don't want to see its face for today. It was KAGAMINE LEN. I know he's my first love, but now's he's my EX-first love. Remember?

I noticed that he looked back and me and smiled -smirked- to me. I gulped.

"Good morning, Rin."he greeted with his "Oh so sweet and warm and kind and all that can make the girls swoon" smile.

I just nodded, didn't dare to greet back, 'cause the glares from the girls were so many! Believe me, all of the girls in class glared at me. And I can heard about "Kagamine-sama"; "Calling"; "The geek"; "First name" and when I combined them together then BOOM! Now I know why they glared at me! I can be a genius when I want to! Don't underestimate an OTAKU.

"How have you been, Rin?"

I snapped out when I heard Kagamine-san's voice asking me. Wow he can be that kind after what he did yesterday. What a good actor, I praised you. I bet he'll have a good opportunity to be the antagonist! Yay... not :P

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine... I guess..."I answered, lowering my head to read the comic that was under my desk -I already sat on my seat-. As in cue, I felt a super deathly glare from behind, I knew it was from Sukone-san, and I could heard she muttering about "Kill"; "the geek"; "threw"; "to the river" THEN~ I knew what's she gonna do to me if I stay close to Kagamine-san. So I just ignore or avoid him. Popular people are so weird. I snapped out again when Kagamine-san asked me again.

"Hey, Rin, wanna catch an ice cream after school?"

"No, thank you."

* * *

**TIME SKIP, DON'T WANNA MAKE MAH FINGERS RED!**

I walked home while reading a comic in my hand. Until 2 pinkette monsters tackled me from behind!

"Kya- LUKA! IA! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Those two pinkette just giggled while I rolled my eyes. Then I heard them snickered, and I gulped. They snickered, bad things happen. I shivered when I felt them staring my back and giggled again. Then they joined -followed- me walking home like stalkers. I heard them whispered about something, but my awesome ears can't hear it since the pinkette knew me so well.

_**OH SO WELL~**_

I shivered again then I pushed my glasses back to my nose. I continued my reading but then again, TWO hands stopped me. I looked back while stuttering and found two pinkettes smiled _**DEVIOUSLY**_ to me. A sweat escaped my skin. I closed my comic and put it inside my bag then looked back to the duo.

"Wha-what is i-it, Lu-Luka, I-IA?"

Man I looked like an idiot.

"Rinny~"Luka started.

I gulped.

"You know that tomorrow is Sunday riiiiight~?"she sang. Now that you mention it, it is.

I nodded.

"So~"IA continuing Luka's sentence, "We decided to have a SLEEPOVER at **_YOUR_** house~!"she cheered.

My jaws dropped to the ground while looking at the duo pinkettes dancing like idiots in the middle of the road, making people who passed by looked at us weirdly, and there was one who gave us a corder, LUCKY!

Oh yeah, BACK TO DANCING LUKA AND IA!

"B-b-but, yo-you haven't pa-pack at all."I excused myself.

"Don't worry, worry-pants~"IA laughed, "We already prepared~"

And my life get worser than ever.

* * *

**At Rinny's Household**  
**Rin's Room**

"Here are your lemonades~"my Mom chirped as she walked to my room while holding a tray with 3 lemonades and cookies on it. I groaned while scratching my head. Mom giggled, "Aw Rinny, it's so rare to have you bringing friends to home, and having a sleepover!"she exclaimed while clapped her hands.

"Ha ha..."I laughed bitterly.

"So I just give you girls some privacy~ Rinny, if you want more snacks, there are plenty in the fridge~"Mom informed.

"'Kay..."

Then she walked out of my room giving us some "privacy". Anyways, why are THEY suddenly having a sleepover in my house. MY house of all houses in the world, they picked MINE? I looked back at the duo who enjoyed their lemonades, oh yeah~ My mom's cooking is the best after all. She's an ex-chef in a five star hotel I tell ya'! HA! But the daughter is suck at cooking. The last time I tried, the microwave went BOOM BOOM! Man that was AWESOME! Yup, that happened when I wanted popcorn.

"Could you tell me WHY are you suddenly deciding having a sleepover?"I asked the twins.

They looked each other, then smiled _**DEVIOUSLY**_.

"Oh nothin' Rinny~"Luka said while twirling her pink hair, "We just want to keep you company that's all."

HA! As if I would fall for that trick.

"No. Really? Guys~"I whined, "What. Is. Your. Purpose!"I asked -ordered- them.

They giggled and a hint of evil was behind it. I told you they're LUCIFERS! I'm the Devil Spawn MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Cough...cough, I need to stop that...

"Oooo~"IA said, "We just wanted to help you Rinny-chan~"

I rose an eyebrow,

"Help what?"I asked, taking a sip of my lemonade. And it tasted SO GOOD AND DELICIOUS! BUT I WON'T CHEAT AT ORANGE!

"Your love life, silly."

I choked my lemonade, punching my flat chest 'cause I felt like swallowing a seed or 2.

"WHAT?!"I exclaimed, "What love life you're talking about?! I don't-" there was a pause, I thought it again. A~ny minute now...

"IA... It's a misunderstanding-"

I can't finish my sentence since Luka's hand tap my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. Fake tears covering her eyes and sparkles around the room. FEMINISM Takes OVER!

"Finally lil' 'ol Rinny found something more interesting than comics and mangas!"

"N-NO!"

Then I looked at IA who was searching for something in her bag, then she pulled out something. Something that hides many things in it.

THE make up bag.

OH THE HORROR!

"Oh no no no no no!"I backed off from them, but they keep walking towards me every steps I took, "Guys, please!"I begged.

"No can do Rinny~"IA smirked _**DEVIOUSLY**_, "We WILL make you change~"

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside the Kagami Houshold.**

An old man passed Rin's house, and he heard Rin's screaming in horror, he chuckled.

"Kids these days."he said and continued his walking.

* * *

**Back To RIN'S POV**

I ran around in circles and found IA and Luka still following me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"CHILLAX RIN! IT WON'T BITE!"

"RIN, GET BACK HERE!"

I kept running in circles until the duo tackled me _**AGAIN**_. We fell to the hard cold clean floor, but my forehead bumped a comic, ouch.

"Owwie..."I groaned, rubbing my forehead. First was my nose, then my forehead?!

Then I noticed there were feet in front of me, they were Luka's. Uh oh...

"Now lets untie those pigtails first."she said as she pulled my pigtails of, "Wow, silky and soft, you take care your hair perfectly."she praised.

Then IA who was crushing me from my back and holding my hands from moving, moved her left hand to my ear. Oh sh!t...

"Then just slip those glasses and..."I felt her hands brushing off my ear as I can't felt my glasses anymore. I opened my eyes with Luka standing in front of me with wide eyes I guess, 'cause my view was kinda blur.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

No one speak, I told you I'm not worth it.

"Rin..."I flinched when Luka started to speak, "I don't know..."she trailed off.

I gulped, here comes nothing...

"THAT YOU ARE SO ADORABLY CUUUUUUTEEEEEE!"she squealed as she pressed my head to her chest. Good Thing I'm a girl.

Back to the topic.

"Wait... Whaaaaaattttt?!"I exclaimed.

"Let me see, let me see!"IA exclaimed from behind. The hold of her grips were gone then she turned me around to face her. She smiled widely.

"I TOLD YOU YOU'RE PRETTY!"she squealed too while crushing me with Luka. Man it's KILLING me. "So from now on, you'll be wearing contacts! NO nerdy glasses!"she exclaimed.

How can I befriend with them? I swear it's not me firstly...

* * *

**THE NEXT FREAKIN' DAY A.K.A SUNDAY!**  
**THE Mall (Rin: OH THE HORROR!)**

"Rinny! Try this one!"

"OH! And this one too!"

"This thing cute! TRY THIS ONE ON!"

"Um guys..."

"KYAAAA! THIS IS SO CUTE!"

"AND CHEAP!"

"He-hello, g-guys..."

"Try it on!"

"TRY IT-"

"GUYS!"I screamed, successfully making everyone's head turned to me, and when I say EVERYONE, and that means EVERYONE in this shop, "U-Um..."

I gulped and shivered as I felt everyone's eyes staring at me. Some with awes, and some with odd looks. Awes MAYBE because of my new look, and odd MAYBE because what I'm wearing. Well I hadn't tried any of the clothes that the duo pink lucifers threw at me -one or two hit my head- I was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, a black short that goes to my knees, a pair of white socks, and a pair of yellow and white sneakers. I told you that I have a bad or WORSEST? fashion scene! No, I mean, I wore a white shirt that have an orange picture in front, and a black short that goes 'til my knees, and again a pair of yellow and white sneakers last year when my grade has a trip to a beach.

I TELL YOU I DON'T LIKE SWIMSUITS! THEY'RE TOO APPEALING! **(Yucchan: FINALLY! SOMEONE AGREE WITH ME! / Rin: GET AWAY FROM HERE! *rolled Yucchan with Road Roller again*)**

"Oh Rinny-Rin-Rin..."Luka sighed as she put down a clothe that she grabbed from who knows where, "Don't be so stubborn. I mean, it's for your own future! And you won't be a loner too!"

I rolled my eyes, then pouted, "Well, sorry for being a loner..."I mumbled.

"Own Rinny-boo~ Stop being so pessimistic!"IA suddenly pat my back -which kinda hurt- "We already changed your face, now's time to change your fashions!"

I groaned and huffed at the same time. You don't know how much I was offended. And about my face. I already got rid of that glasses and wore contacts, making my azure eyes darker. I pulled off my pigtails, showing my shoulder-length honey blonde hair. I wore my usual white clips, and Luka bought me this big white bow that I wore on my head -which look cute since it was like bunny ears!- BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!

"SO GET YOUR BUTT IN THE CHANGING ROOM AND WEAR THESE ONE BY ONE AND SHOW IT TO US!"

After that, IA kicked me to the changing room with some clothes on my hands. I growled, and prayed for a better life.

**...**

**...**

**Rin: AAAAAANNNNDDD THAT IS ALL READERS! Sorry for the short chapter 'cause Yucchan is SO slow like a turtle!**

**Me : AM NOT- KYAAAAAAAA! *Rolled by Rin again***

**Rin: That shut her up... SO PLEASE REVI-**

**Len: RIN!**

**Rin: *Giving Len the "this is better be good or else" glare* What is it now?**

**Len: *Gulped* Y-you forgot to reply the reviews...**

**Rin: OOOOOOOOHHHHH~! OKIE DOKEY THEN!**

_**To : ZanyAnimeGirl**_

_**Rin: GO MEEEEE! Thank you for reviewing Zany-chan!**_

_**To : YellowMischief**_

_**Rin: *Eats Len's head chocolate***_

_**Len: HEY! WHY ARE YOU EATING MY HANDSOME FACE?!**_

_**Rin: WHO CARES!**_

_**To : cristal12997**_

_**Rin: Please re-read the chapter please since SOMEONE changed the chapter 1 again *Glared at Yucchan's body***_

_**Me : *Shivered***_

_**To : Little Kagamine Love**_

_**Len : Thank-**_

_**Rin : OH THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D**_

_**To : B.L**_

_**Rin : Ya' heard him, Yucchan, UPDATE THIS ASAP!**_

_**Me : *Still unconscious but thumbs up***_

**Rin : Finally it's done, only 5, but it's not bad, not bad at all~ PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
